1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels, surfaces, and other features that can be affixed to, attached to, or integrated into an article including cups, bottles, closures, cans, bowls, trays, containers, boxes, hang tags, and other objects that may come into contact with a person's hand or finger. The label, surface, or other feature may enable a person to have an improved grip of the article.
2) Description of Related Art
Articles, containers, and other objects such as those listed above may contain a liquid that is cool, causing the surface to have a temperature below the dew point, enabling water to form on the outer surface. When the surface has such condensation, it can become slick making the object more difficult to hold. Further, containers with fluids such as detergents, shampoos, sun tan lotions, and similar items may include the contents on the outside surface of the container creating a slick surface. This may decrease the gripping ability of a user.
Some containers may include different container orientations, indentations, and the like to increase the gripping ability of a user. Other containers may include coatings or adhesives, which may increase a coefficient of friction between the container and the hand of a user.